A Memory of Light/Chapter 43
Summary : Logain and Gabrelle search the battlefield for the sa'angreal Demandred gave to Taim. He thinks about his time gentler in the Tower, then his time subject to the M'Hael and his men. He wonders if, during their failed attempts to Turn him, they broke something inside of him. He will not be subject to anyone again with the sa'angreal; he will be stronger than any who try to subject him. The crystalline ground rumbled on the verge of collapse. He had to find the scepter before it collapses. A Seanchan woman approaches from behind, delivering the Amyrlin's last orders to him: "You must deliver the Seals up to the White Tower to be broken. The sign is the coming of the light!" '' The woman leaves after he agrees and, through the bond, Gabrielle feels his intention to break that agreement. She tries to talk him out of it when an Asha'man tells him he's found the scepter. He tries to shatter the crystal to no avail. He is about to attempt balefire when Androl comes running, telling him about the Trollocs attacking the refugees. Logain doesn't listen. "''Please," ''Androl begs, ''"They're slaughtering children." : Mat rides with the Heroes of the Horn. He holds a special place among them as he was a Hornsounder. During a lull in the fighting he asks Hend the Striker if he will become one of the Heroes. Hend replies that, whilst he has done more than enough to earn a place, he has not been chosen to be one of them. Mat says maybe he wasn't chosen because he doesnt want to be chosen. Mat sees Elayne is still alive, to his relief. He also sees the Seanchan heading in her direction to offer support. At that moment, the river starts flowing again breaking the Trolloc army into two parts, many being washed away with the surging water. He notices some of the Sharans have started to flee. The Trollocs saw this too and tried to flee themselves. Some were decimated by the combined forces of Elayne's army and the Seanchan. Some flee into the Bogs where they are brought down quickly by packs of lopar. ''Any left standing were dealt with by the ''corlm. ''Once the ''corlm backed out, Talmanes and Aludra fired dragons the congregated Trollocs. With the battle at Merrilor over, Mat feels Rand tugging at him. Annoyed that he doesn't get a break, but knowing his friend needs him, he sets off to find a way to Shayol Ghul. Before he goes, he introduces Hawkwing to Tuon. : Rand and the Dark One exchange blows. The Dark One's anger boils up and Rand sees why. The battle at the Field of Merrilor had been won, against all odds, by a gambler from the Two Rivers. Rand laughs at the Dark One's surprise. He knows there is only one thing left. "Bring me my death Shai'tan, for I bring yours!" '' : Aviendha and Hessalam land on a rocky ledge halfway up Shayol Ghul. Hessalam stumbles back in pain. Aviendha tries to stand but her ruined feet can't take it. She opens a gateway and ties it off as she is shielded. Aviendha feels fear, knowing she can do nothing physically or with the Power. She hopes someone sees her gateway. She tries to pull her knife but is too weak to hold it. It slips from her trembling fingers. Characters * Logain Ablar * Gabrelle Brawleym * Leilwin Shipless * Bayle Domon * Desautel * Androl Genhald * Matrim Cauthon * Hend the Striker * Rogosh Eagle-Eye * Artur Hawkwing * Rand al'Thor * Aviendha * Hessalam Referenced: * Elayne Trakand * Fortuona Athaem Devi Paendrag Places * The Field of Merrilor * Outside the Pattern * Shayol Ghul Items * Sakarnen